Chasing Pavements
by MaxVK
Summary: Andrew est médecin légiste. Quand il arrive en Californie pour prendre son premier poste, c'est aussi pour renouer avec des affaires anciennes. Mais entre son amour passé et les secrets qui gravitent autour de lui, comment les événements vont-ils tourner ? [Inclut : Crossover avec AHS/Rating - M pour la suite]


p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="CENTER" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="CENTER" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"ustrongRésumé :/strong/u/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm; text-align: left;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" Andrew est médecin légiste. Quand il arrive en Californie pour prendre son premier poste, c'est aussi pour renouer avec des affaires anciennes. Mais entre son amour passé et les secrets qui gravitent autour de lui, comment les événements vont-ils tourner ?/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="CENTER" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="CENTER" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="CENTER" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="CENTER" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="CENTER"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"ustrongChapitre 1 : « Coming Home »/strong/u/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" Il prit une grande respiration alors qu'il venait de s'asseoir sur un des sièges en cuir usé du tribunal de Los Angeles. Il leva les yeux pour regarder autour de lui, au sein de ce couloir dans lequel grouillaient magistrats et officiers de police plus ou moins occupés. On l'avait envoyé ici pour récupérer son badge qui lui permettrait d'accéder aux différents bâtiments, comme ses fonctions le lui permettaient./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" Andrew était plutôt jeune pour quelqu'un qui allait prendre le poste de chef de service en médecine-légale dans un si grand établissement. La police de Los Angeles avait l'habitude de recevoir des cas plutôt retentissants dans le pays ; il allait s'agir d'être à la hauteur. Il avait fait ses preuves pendant 3 ans au sein du service de médecine légale de la Nouvelle Orléans, à l'autre bout du pays ; il fallait continuer sur cette voie, se disait-il. Il avait reçu une notification de poste sur LA quelques semaines auparavant. La procureure en chef, Lana Skye, semblait insister pour vouloir sa présence et rien d'autre. Il avait un peu hésité avant de se lancer. Après tout, il avait beaucoup de choses non réglées en Californie./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" Son parcours n'était pas très original et pourtant il gardait des éléments atypiques. Déjà, parce qu'il était rentré à l'université très jeune. Il n'avait pas encore 17 ans quand il fut admis sur le campus de l'Université de Los Angeles. C'était loin de chez lui, certes, mais il avait besoin d'anonymat et rêvait de grands espaces. Il y avait fait ses études de médecine pour se spécialiser en psychiatrie, et avait reçu son diplôme reconnu comme l'un des plus jeunes diplômés du pays. Andrew avait prévu de faire sa vie ici, en Californie, mais de très vite il découvrit avec amertume que ce que l'on veut faire n'est pas toujours ce que l'on nous laisse faire. Il avait donc dû retourner finir sa formation à l'Université Tulane de la Nouvelle-Orléans. Maintenant que les choses étaient calmées et qu'il était rappelé ici, il avait bien l'intention de rester./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"« Docteur Collins ? Votre badge est prêt. »/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;" Il fut brusquement sorti de ses pensées par l'officier en charge du secrétariat. Il se leva, s'approcha et pris la carte plastifiée entre ses mains ; elle disait « Dr. Andrew Jimmy Collins - chef de service département médecine légale numéro 17 »/span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Il éprouvait une certaine fierté à posséder cela. La carte était verte pâle, sa photo en noir et blanc pas vraiment flatteuse mais il s'en moquait./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"« Le Procureur en chef vous attend dans son bureau dès que vous êtes prêt. Elle voudrait que vous rencontriez l'équipe. 3ème étage, porte du fond à gauche ; vous ne pouvez pas la manquer »./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY"span style="font-family: Times New Roman, serif;"span style="font-size: medium;"Andrew hocha la tête, murmura un remerciement et accrocha le badge à sa veste de costume, près de son veston. Il se mit ensuite en route pour l'escalier principal, direction le troisième étage. L'escalier était large, et semblait infini Peut être que la prochaine fois il envisagera l'ascenseur, le voyage sera ainsi moins long que prévu. Après une hésitation entre sa droite et sa gauche, il se dirigeait vers le bureau du procureur Skye. Une nouvelle grande inspiration devant la porte en bois brun. Il frappa trois coups./span/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" align="JUSTIFY" /p 


End file.
